A recent advance in roller clutch design by the assignee of the subject invention is the control car roller clutch, in which each roller is contained in a separate, close fitting car. The use of a control car provides a number of advantages, including more secure roller retention prior to installation, and reduced roller skew and spin during clutch operation. One version of the control car roller clutch uses both a molded plastic cage having a series of pockets, and a plurality of molded plastic cars, one for each pocket. Advantage is taken of the way in which such plastic parts are often molded to provide a compact design. Plastic parts with axially opposed, parallel members, such as the side rails of roller pockets, may be bypass molded, if the side rails have no radial overlap. This is sometimes referred to as an over/under configuration. If both the pockets and the control cars are so molded, then car side flanges on the cars may be overlapped with the pocket side rails to give an axially compact package. The axial overlap between pocket side rails and car side flanges presents a problem during assembly, however. When the car is fitted between the side rails, it has to be twisted into place. If the overlap is great enough, the side rails may have to be forced apart to get the car into place. Such an assembly motion is much more difficult to automate than would be a technique that needed only straight line, right angle motions, and which provided low resistance forces.